1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a composite thermally-insulated concrete wall moduli comprised of pre-fabricated form panels, and a method for manufacturing thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Higher energy costs and worries about the environmental impact of global warming have lead to an overall increase in construction of energy-saving buildings, and specifically to the development of various energy-saving technologies for building construction, with the emphasis on the improvement of the thermal insulating properties of walls, roofs, doors and windows.
Conventional buildings are constructed using the structure-first-thermal-insulation-second-and-decoration-last approach, wherein external and internal multi-layered insulations are often employed. However, separate steps for producing and installing the insulation layers unnecessarily prolong the construction process resulting in an increase of construction costs and a decrease in the reliability of buildings.
To solve these shortcomings, Chinese Pat. No. CN1570304 discloses a thermally-insulated concrete system, wherein a thermally-insulating material is provided in the form of inner and outer insulation panels formed inseparably from and simultaneously with a concrete wall. In this manner, the separate construction and affixture of the thermal insulation layer is avoided, and the cost of construction is largely reduced.
However, despite its advantages, this improved construction system suffers from inefficiency problems because the concrete is poured sectionally and in multiple phases during the construction process. Accordingly, much opportunity for improvement remains so as to shorten the construction period, improve the strength and stability of the construction structure, and accommodate customizations.